


Like Two Sides of the Same Coin

by Hyuuzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Alternative Universe - Otoko Never Give Up, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena mereka adalah dua eksistensi yang saling bertolakbelakang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy Zone milik Johnny's Entertainment.  
> Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diperoleh dari fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan dari penulisnya semata 8"D

1\. Tertipu

“Oi, Kikuchi, jangan kira kau hebat, ya. Akane itu tertipu dengan kebrengsekanmu.”

“Ha,” yang dipanggil hanya menatap lawan bicaranya, tatapannya mengejek, disinari pencahayaaan lampu-lampu lorong. Lorong itu cukup terang meskipun tidak ada yang lewat. “Kata orang yang datang dengan membawa anak-anak kecil. Dan berharap gadis itu bisa menyukai pengecut sepertimu?” Kikuchi Fuma memajukan tubuhnya, berbisik di telinga si lawan bicara. “Teruslah bermimpi, Pe-nge-cut.” Ditutup dengan sebuah seringai.

Merasa direndahkan, si lawan bicara menarik napas panjang dan mencengkram keras leher baju Fuma; wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari pemuda itu. Penuh amarah, apalagi ketika yang dicengkram leher bajunya memasang senyum melecehkan. “Coba bicara lagi saat kau melawan mereka, Sialan.”

 

2\. Distraksi

_Nakajima, besok aku ada keperluan mendadak, tidak bisa hadir mengajar anggota baru di dojo. Kau bisa menggantikanku?_

Nakajima Kento menatap singkat ponselnya, sebelum mengetik sebuah balasan.

_Baik, sensei._

Menyimpan benda komunikasi praktis itu kembali ke sakunya, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki lorong yang biasa ia lewati; sebelum teriakan-teriakan kasar dari dalam lorong menghentikannya.

“Whoa-whoa-whoa, ada apa ini?! Ke mana kesombonganmu yang tadi, hah?!”

Kento memutar langkahnya. Masih banyak jalan lain menuju rumah, yah meski terbilang cukup jauh. Diliriknya jam tangan di lengannya--suara pukulan-pukulan masih menjadi musik latar belakangnya, tapi berusaha ia hiraukan—sudah pukul dua malam. Ugh, ia tadi terlalu fokus di dojo; hari minggu membuatnya merasa berlama-lama di dojo hari itu tidak menjadi masalah.

“Omong kosong!”

Teriakan lain lagi. Kento menghela napas. Jalan putar terdekat bisa memakan waktu lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Menarik napas panjang, pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam lorong. Lorong itu memang dikenal cukup sepi ketika malam, dan sering dipakai sebagai arena tawuran antar gang sekitar, sehingga biasanya yang tidak senang mencari masalah tidak akan melewatinya setelah matahari tenggelam. Sebenarnya lorong itu cukup besar namun tidak datar, tapi naik turun mengikuti alur tanah di bawahnya; sehingga walau tadi Kento tidak dapat melihat apa yang telah terjadi di dalam, tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia dapat melihat semuanya.

Sekitar dua puluhan laki-laki berbadan besar yang terlihat tidak ramah, sibuk memukuli sesuatu dengan benda-benda yang seharusnya tidak dipakai untuk berkelahi. Tidak, nenek-nenek saja tahu kalau yang dipukuli itu pasti _manusia_. Kento mempercepat langkahnya, menatap lurus ke depan, berpura-pura tidak melihat. Ia dapat merasakan beberapa tatapan ke arahnya, tapi diacuhkannya. Tidak ada gunanya ikut campur. Membantu berandalan melawan para berandalan itu merepotkan, menyusahkan dan buang-buang wakt—

“Berdiri, Kikuchi Fuma!”

Kento mengernyitkan dahinya; ia tahu nama itu. Ah, siapa yang tidak tahu—

Dan suara rintihan sukses membuyarkan logikanya.


	2. Chapter 2

3\. Sadar

Kikuchi Fuma membuka matanya, seakan tersadar dari mimpi buruk. Tidak; tadi benar-benar _mimpi buruk_. Ia tidak menyangka kalau orang yang bahkan tidak ia ingat namanya tadi benar-benar serius. Seingatnya orang itu membawa sekitar sepuluh orang, tapi setelah ia memberi kode; muncul yang lainnya. Awalnya Fuma masih bisa berusaha mengimbangi sebelum seseorang memukul lehernya dari belakang, seakan mematikan seluruh geraknya.Yang ia tahu setelahnya adalah sakit. Merah. Gelap.

Tunggu. Fuma baru menyadari kalau ia sekarang terbaring di atas kasur yang terbilang nyaman, langit-langit lorong yang sepi sudah berganti menjadi langit-langit ruangan yang asing baginya, cahaya lorong yang tidak nyaman telah berganti dengan cahaya redup khas malam dari jendela besar di sampingnya.

Buru-buru ia bangkit sebelum rasa sakit kembali menjalar di sekitar tubuh dan kepalanya. Sebuah erangan pecah dan ia kembali jatuh ke atas kasur.

“Jangan bangun dulu,” suara lirih yang halus mengerutkan dahinya. Menoleh ke sumber suara, ia merasa matanya nyaris keluar melihat siapa yang masuk dengan mug berukuran sedang di tangannya. Wangi yang hangat menguar. Tapi itu tidak penting. Nakajima Kento. Siapa yang tidak kenal orang itu?

“Kau sekarang di kamarku.” Kento masih berdiri di sampingnya, suara yang hadir berikutnya terdengar datar; seakan membaca pikiran Fuma. Fuma dapat melihat sorot mata yang sama datarnya ke arahnya. “Aku menolongmu bukan karena aku peduli,” tambahnya.

“Tidak ada yang minta kau tolong,” sambar Fuma pedas dengan cepat, menanti perubahan sikap dari lawan bicaranya. Namun Kento tidak menjawab apa-apa, bahkan ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah.

Fuma berdecak. “Aku pulang.” Katanya. Berusaha menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, ia melepas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, berdiri, berjalan terseok-seok melewati pemuda lainnya yang hanya diam saja; sebelum tersandung kakinya sendiri dan sukses jatuh menabrak lantai. Uwa—ini benar-benar memalukan.

Nakajima Kento. Atlet kendo yang cukup terkenal, para gadis menyukainya, pemuda cetek—begitu ia biasa menyebut para pemuda yang bahkan mungkin tidak pernah berolahraga—mengaguminya, singkat cerita, Kento adalah salah satu orang yang tidak ia sukai meskipun tidak pernah saling berkomunikasi. Tolonglah, siapa yang suka seorang budak aturan, apalagi yang sok suci? Oh, setidaknya itu bukan dirinya. Ia bahkan sering melecehkannya saat membicarakan pemuda itu bersama teman-temannya: tidak dapatkah kau lihat wajahnya yang cantik dan suaranya yang halus? Lelaki macam apa itu?

Kento bahkan tidak repot-repot membantunya berdiri. “Lebih baik kau diam sebelum aku berubah pikiran.” Kento meletakkan mug itu di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidur. “Minum ini kalau kau ingin bisa beraktivitas esok hari. Aku tidak suka ada orang asing di kamarku berlama-lama.”

Dalam kondisi biasa, Fuma pasti sudah menendang sesuatu dan atau melakukan hal lain yang lebih kasar dari itu, tapi kali ini ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain memalingkan wajahnya. Kento berjalan menjauhinya, duduk di dekat meja belajar, menyalakan lampu mejanya. Fuma menoleh dan mendapati yang lainnya membuka buku.

Fuma diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya bangkit perlahan, harga dirinya hancur—ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan Kento setelah pulih nanti—dan duduk di atas kasur kembali. Ditatapnya mug di atas meja kecil itu. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Ia meraihnya, mencicip. Teh hijau yang hangat. Ia baru saja akan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja kecil itu sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

“Woi, ke mana bajuku?!” katanya spontan. Ia mengenakan kaus biru yang tidak dikenalnya dan celana kain yang sama asingnya. “Jangan seenaknya mengganti bajuku, sial...” ia melepas kausnya dan terdiam ketika mendapati tubuhnya penuh bebatan perban di mana-mana. Dirabanya kepalanya; di sana ada bebatan luka pula. Tangannya juga, menampilkan beberapa luka memar yang tampak telah dirawat dengan baik. Tunggu—

Terdengar suara hela napas yang cukup keras sebelum Kento berdiri; Fuma tidak perlu menoleh untuk merasakan tatapan tajam dari yang lainnya. “Sepertinya kita memang bukan dua sosok yang bisa lebih dari sekadar dua orang yang saling mengetahui nama masing-masing, ya,” katanya dengan suara sinis. “Pintu kamarku dan pintu depan tidak dikunci. Aku akan dengan _sangat_ senang hati memersilakan dirimu, kapanpun kau mau keluar.”

 

4\. Perhatian

“Whoa, Fuma, apa yang terjadi?! Jangan bilang kau terpeleset dan membenturkan kepalamu di aspal.”

Kelas besar yang berbentuk seperti stadion itu masih agak sepi; Fuma tidak ingin banyak mata mengikutinya dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sekarang. Seperti biasa, duduk paling belakang. Pemuda yang rambutnya dicat coklat itu melempar tasnya di atas bangku kuliah dan menghempaskan dirinya asal; membuka ponselnya, tidak menghiraukan _tegur sapa_ dari salah satu temannya itu. Sial, kalau saja jatah bolosnya masih banyak, tentu dia tidak akan hadir kuliah hari ini. Seberandal apapun dia, kuliah masih ada dalam daftar hal yang _sedikit_ penting dalam hidupnya. “Menurutmu apa yang terjadi. Sialan, orang itu.”

Yasui Kentaro tertawa keras. Fuma hanya berdecak. “Sudah kubilang kan, dia tidak main-main. Kau pikir uangnya yang banyak itu untuk apa?”

“Ck.”

“Selamat pagi—Fuma?!”

“Bisakah kalian semua pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku?!” suara Fuma mengeras, melirik kesal temannya yang hadir berikutnya—Tanaka Juri—yang sedang memandangnya heran, dengan senyum yang menyebalkan terlukis di sana. Beberapa anak yang baru saja datang hanya melirik kaget sesaat, sebelum berpura-pura tidak pernah bertemu mata dan duduk jauh dari mereka. Juri tidak menghiraukannya, menepuk-nepuk bahu Fuma jumawa. “Kami sudah bilang, kan—”

“Yayayayayaya, dan jangan sentuh bahuku.” Potong Fuma cepat sambil menggerakkan bahunya cepat, menepis tangan Juri.

“Wah, wah,” Juri tertawa. “Kikuchi Fuma PMS.”

“Sial—”

Dan kata-kata Fuma terpotong dengan pekikan tertahan dari beberapa gadis yang duduk beberapa tingkat di depannya. “Wah, Nakajima-sama sudah datang...”

Spontan mata pemuda kelahiran 1995 itu terarah ke pintu masuk. Nakajima Kento masuk dengan tenang, kacamata bertengger di hidungnya, kedua mata terarah lurus. ia duduk di tiga bangku dari depan; sebelum membalas beberapa senyuman dan menyapa beberapa teman. Matsumura Hokuto tampak berpindah dari satu tingkat di atas Kento ke samping sang pemuda beraura bagus itu, kemudian mereka mengobrol; entah mengobrol apa. Kendo? Materi kuliah hari ini? Yang jelas terlihat sangat akrab dan—

“.... Fuma?”

Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, Fuma menoleh ke arah Yasui dan mendapati yang lainnya sedang menatapnya seakan tidak percaya. Ia bergerak ke arah Juri, dan mendapati Juri pun memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Mereka berdua memandangnya tak berkedip sebelum Juri berteriak keras.

“The Almighty Kikuchi Fuma, Kikuchi Fuma yang tidak pernah tertarik dengan manusia lain, memerhatikan Nakajima Ken—” dan Fuma langsung menghantam wajah Juri dengan tas tipisnya, mencegah pemuda itu melanjutkan kata-katanya sebelum melirik cepat ke arah Kento.

Nakajima Kento bergeming.

 

5\. Pengaruh

“... Kento-kun, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakanmu.”

Kento hanya tertawa kecil sebelum membuka diktat di tangannya, membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. “Biarkan saja.”

“Tapi, Ken—”

“Hokuto, sudahlah.” Kento kembali tertawa kecil, memandang wajah Matsumura Hokuto; dan sebuah senyum menenangkan hadir. “Kita tidak ada urusannya dengan mereka. Mereka mau membicarakanku sebanyak apapun, tidak akan berpengaruh buatku.” Kento menarik napas panjang. “Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu dengan rencana....”

 

6\. Kebetulan

Sial. Sial. Sial.

_Fuma, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_

Ia sibuk menyumpah dalam hati; sementara matanya mengikuti Kento yang sedang memberikan instruksi pada beberapa mahasiswa yang wajahnya masih nampak polos dengan mata berbinar, khas anak-anak yang baru lulus SMA. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada _dirinya_. Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak disengaja. Iya, dia hanya ingin ke tempat biasanya ia berkumpul bersama teman-temannya dari universitas lain. _Kebetulan_ dia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan memutar, melewati dojo kendo universitasnya. Semua hanya _kebetulan_.

Dan _kebetulan_ ia malah memilih mengintip ke arah halaman kecil dojo tersebut dari sela semak-semak yang tidak terlihat dari arah manapun, atau itu yang ia telah pastikan. Tidak, tidak, ini semua hanya _kebetulan_.

Para mahasiswa tingkat pertama itu bubar dan masuk ke dalam, Fuma tidak dapat melihat mereka lagi. Hmm, sepertinya instruksi dari Kento telah berakhir. Kento tidak ikut masuk; tetapi duduk di tepi teras dojo, mengambil botol air mineral yang ada di sebelahnya dan meneguknya cepat. Dari pantulan sinar matahari, Fuma dapat melihat Kento berkeringat. _Banyak_. Setahunya Kento tidak melakukan apa-apa dari tadi, hanya memberi instruksi, bukan? Yang ditatap kini sedang menyeka ujung bibirnya dengan lengan seragam khas kendo-nya, dan dari gerakan dadanya, Fuma dapat melihat kalau Kento sedang kesulitan mengatur napasnya. Fuma mengernyit.

Dan sebuah tepukan di bahu memercepat detak jantungnya, membuyarkan lamunannya.

**Author's Note:**

> Akan di-update secara berkala sesuai waktu yang dirahmati Allah swt. kapan haha; dibuat seperti kumpulan ficlet tapi bersambung. Tiap chapter bisa terdiri dari dua atau lebih ficlet.


End file.
